


everybody knows the deal is rotten

by mannelig



Series: Triad of Light [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex as Coping Mechanism, Tread Carefully, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, late arr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannelig/pseuds/mannelig
Summary: Thancred’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he sees her. “Well,” he says, in a play for normalcy, “I never took you for a secret admirer, Lenixira. Or is this a murder?”Len summons up a grin. “Why don’t you let me in and find out?”
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Triad of Light [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	everybody knows the deal is rotten

Len’s feet move soundlessly across cold stone, but she hesitates when she reaches Thancred’s door.

Slowly, she places a hand on the wood. Faint light flickers in the cracks between door and frame, and that’s what decides her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out silently, she tosses her head and knocks softly.

There is no noise from within, but a moment later, the door eases open a crack. Thancred’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he sees her. “Well,” he says, in a play for normalcy, “I never took you for a secret admirer, Lenixira. Or is this a murder?”

Len summons up a grin. “Why don’t you let me in and find out?”

He looks her over, then swings the door open and bows her in. Len steps inside, clutching her cloak tighter, and turns in time to see him shut the door. Thancred doesn’t lock it, and she isn’t sure whether she wishes he had or not. She doesn’t dwell on it, instead waiting for him to look at her. The moment he does, she lets her cloak fall.

Thancred doesn’t choke on air, but it’s a near thing. She’s wearing one of her favorite sets of lingerie, a short, translucent pink dress and panties so pale they’re nearly white.

“Lenixira-”

“Call me Len,” she interrupts. “...Please.”

“Len. What’s this about?”

Len steps out of the puddle of her cloak towards him. “Isn’t it obvious?” she asks, cocking her head. She takes another step, then another, and his hands come up automatically to her shoulders when she slides hers along his chest and wraps her arms around his neck. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Trust me, I got that.” Thancred’s fingers flex against her scales, like he’s resisting the urge to run them down her arms. “But why?”

Len smiles and leans up, lips brushing against his. “Why _not_?”

“You don’t like me,” he points out, but he sounds distracted.

“I’m offended that you think so,” Len murmurs, “but even if I didn’t, that’s not a prerequisite for fucking.”

A laugh ghosts across her lips. “Fair enough.”

“Now that that’s settled - fuck me, Thancred.”

His hands slide down to her waist. “Won’t your boyfriend be upset?”

“Maddox isn’t my-”

“I meant Haurchefant Greystone.”

Len blinks up at him, then snorts. “It’s not like that.”

Thancred raises an eyebrow. “Oh, no? Then all those little side-trips down to Camp Dragonhead were…?”

“Mostly business,” Len says, ignoring the heat creeping into her cheeks. “He’s my friend.”

“Hmm.” He gives her a sardonic look, but doesn’t press, to her relief. Instead, he lifts her like she’s nothing, and she squeaks, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carries her to the bed. Thancred sets her down gently, then straightens, hand on the collar of his shirt. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes,” Len says, stomach twisting, and watches him tug his shirt off. The rest of his clothing follows suit, and he climbs onto the bed beside her. His skin is cool against hers, making her shiver as his hand caresses her neck. It trails down her chest, circling a pert nipple through the thin fabric of her gown, then drifts lower. Deft fingers slip beneath hems, and she lets out a shaky breath as they stroke her. One slips between her folds, and for a moment, her heart stops. But Thancred is not _him_.

A warm mouth presses a kiss to her chest as he begins to press two fingers inside her, and Len tries to lose herself in the feeling. She hears him hiss softly as she pulls him in, clenching around his fingers. “Shit, Len,” he groans, and a jolt of pleasure goes through her as he slowly begins to thrust.

She bites her lip, grinding against his hand. “ _Thancred._ ”

His thumb circles her clit, and Len gasps, grabbing his shoulder. Thancred picks up the pace, crooking his fingers just right. With a needy whimper, she tugs him up for a kiss, their mouths sliding together hotly. He pulls away after a moment to tug her panties off, then slides down and licks her. She jerks in surprise, then buries her hands in his hair as he sucks her clit into his mouth.

Thancred's tongue is skilled in more than one way, it turns out. In moments he has her reduced to a moaning wreck, an orgasm building for the first time in what feels like years. He reaches up with his free hand and gently kneads her breast, pinching the nipple between his fingers. Len tightens her grip on his hair, rolling her hips in a desperate bid for more friction. He chuckles, sending vibrations through her sensitive skin, and gently scrapes his teeth over her clit.

Len's hands shoot up to muffle her cry as she cums, tensing all over before collapsing with a sigh. He withdraws his fingers and sits up, looking smug, then almost loses balance when she wraps her legs around his waist and tugs him forward.

"Please," she gasps.

Concern flickers across his face. It's the last thing she wants to see. "Are you sure?"

"Thancred Waters," she says, "if you do not fuck me right this instant I'll- I'll burn every cup of coffee you ever drink-"

He snorts. "Okay, okay, no need to get nasty." His hands slide across her hips, one of them leaving a sticky trail. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine," Len says, trying to grind against him. "Just-"

" _Okay_."

At the first brush of his cock against her pussy, Len's eyes close and she takes a shaky breath. Her nerves are on fire as he slowly enters her, and the feeling of being filled both soothes her and makes her heart race with anxiety. When he bottoms out, Thancred lets out a soft sigh, then rubs her cheek with his thumb.

"Good?" he asks softly.

Len takes a moment to breathe, then nods, opening her eyes. Tears she hadn't even noticed spill over, and he wipes them away, frowning. "It's okay," she says tightly, reaching up to press her hand to his. "I need this."

"Tell me if you need to stop," Thancred says, something raw and horribly understanding in his voice. It dawns on her that he knows very well what it's like to be violated and have to reclaim yourself after. Len tugs him down for a kiss, and it's softer than either of them would have expected.

"I will," she whispers, then squeezes him with her thighs, urging him to move.

He does, achingly slow and sweet, as he cups her face with his hands and licks into her mouth. Len sighs and runs her nails gently along his back, doing her best to relax.

A cold echo of a laugh sends a chill down her spine, and she retaliates by rolling her hips, pulling Thancred deeper inside her. "I want-" she murmurs against his mouth, "I want you to- inside me."

"I don't normally do that," he replies wryly, "but if you want me to, I will."

She nods, careful not to hit him with her horns. "Please. I'll take a potion. I just- I need-"

Thancred kisses her again. "I know," he whispers. He pulls most of the way out, then rocks back into her, and he swallows her moan. His hands trail down her body to grip her thighs, pushing them up to get a better angle, and he begins to fuck her in earnest. Len holds on, chasing his mouth with hers in an attempt to block out the memories slowly creeping up on her.

But then, for one horrible moment, it's a different cock inside her, different hands on her body, and she lets out a terrified whimper.

Thancred immediately stops and looks at her, reaching up to cradle her head in his hands. "Hey," he says softly, and she realizes she's actually crying this time. "Hey, talk to me."

"I'm okay," she breathes. "I just, for a moment-" Len shakes her head.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she says, wiping her tears. "No, but- can I be on top?"

"Of course."

He carefully pulls out of her, making her gasp at the loss, and they change positions. Len straddles him, looking closely for the first time. His skin is peppered with scars, and some of them are still fairly new. She traces one with her fingers, then leans forward and kisses him before he can say anything. As she does, Len reaches back and guides his cock inside her. They both groan as she sinks down, and when she bottoms out she feels wonderfully full. Taking a breath, she begins to ride him, pushing her hair back out of her face.

Hands slide up under her thin gown and cup her breasts, squeezing gently. Len presses her own hands against his, encouraging him to be a little rougher, then picks up her pace. Despite her earlier discomfort she quickly loses herself, and before long she's gasping, "Thancred- I'm going to-"

"Fuck," he says, and one hand darts down to rub her clit.

She cracks apart at his touch and cums hard, shuddering all over as pleasure rips through her. He fucks her through it, and doesn't let up on her clit. Len clings to the hand still on her breast as heat builds again. Thancred's thrusts grow erratic, and she grinds back against him, gasping. He thrusts hard once, twice, throbbing inside her, and when she feels him filling her Len cums again with a broken sob.

They take a moment to breathe.

When that moment ends, Thancred guides her down to lay on his chest, and rubs her back as she squirms and clenches around his softening cock. When he slips out of her, he reaches down and fingers her softly until she shudders through another orgasm. Len wraps her arms around his neck and sobs as she comes down, and he curls his arms around her waist, thumb stroking her back as she cries.

He doesn't tell her it's okay, and she kind of loves him for that.

Finally, she dries her tears, propping herself up on his chest, and Thancred offers a strangely vulnerable smile. "Better?" he asks.

"Yeah," she breathes. "You?"

He snorts and gives her a gentle squeeze. "I'm good."

Len rolls off his chest and snuggles into his side. "Thank you," she murmurs.

"No problem." Thancred wriggles an arm around her and tugs her close, resting his hand on her hip.

They lay in comfortable silence, but as tired as they are, neither of them are able to drift off. Finally, Len pushes herself up with a sigh. "I'm gonna go take a bath. Thank you again."

Thancred gives her hip a friendly squeeze, then lets her go. "My door's always open," he says casually.

"I may take you up on that," she warns, putting her discarded panties back on and picking up her cloak.

"Oh no," Thancred says sarcastically. "Go get some sleep, Len."

"Yeah, yeah," she says, flicking a bit of ice magic at him to make him yelp. She grins, wrapping the cloak around herself, and leaves the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Out in the dark of the hall, she lets out a slow breath and leans against the doorframe.

"Okay," she whispers, and goes back to her room, feeling strangely light.


End file.
